


technicolour beat

by hardfeelings



Category: the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: High School, M/M, george doesn't like matty, george is older, he ends up liking him, it makes sense later, soft, theyre falling for each other and it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardfeelings/pseuds/hardfeelings
Summary: "yeah, em anyways im here to show you around a bit and watch for you... although you seem like you have it all under control." george offered a small smile most likely to lighten the mood or just another way of hinting at matty to fuck off with the buddy thing a bit too early.





	1. meeting

matty must admit starting at a new school was a bit intimidating. he wasn't very well liked at other ones he'd been to, but that was normal for him. he was a little weird and was just off in general. 

within about 15 minutes into his first lesson he was suddenly pulled out of it only to be reminded that the he had a "buddy" to show him around school. he didn't think such matters were necessary being that he hated most communication with other humans. 

in time he was given a new schedule and that buddy he was assigned. the buddy just so seemed to be a bit crass at first, but overall attractive, matty concludes. his name was george daniel. it had also occurred to matty that it was a bit odd to have two first names, but he left it at just a thought. 

george was much taller and a year older than him, which matty didn't find too intimidating since he was kinda adorable in his own way. things were a bit awkward upon meeting, but neither of them expected to hit it off just then. george was there to show matty around the school and watch over him a bit, not that matty needed to be watched or anything like that at all. 

"so, you're supposed to show me around?" matty began the conversation to make things less awkward, not that this would help at all. 

"yeah, come along," george seemed a bit bored by the conversation and wasn't rubbing off in a good way at all. 

the school looked like any other one, tiled floors, it had ceiling lights, quite boring. 

there wasn't really said between the pair besides occasional sighs of discomfort and the squeaking of shoes against the tiled floor. 

"so you're here for a week or two to make sure i don't get my ass beat?" matty queried suddenly, breaking the awkward silence and slightly startling the taller of the two. 

"w- well, i wouldn't put it like that-" 

"then what would you put it like?" the younger asked, staring up at the taller, older teenager feeling a bit uncomfortable with the outcome of the conversation so far. 

"listen, if you don't want my help i'll most gladly leave, matthew." the taller of the two smirked with a seemingly cold expression splayed across his face. 

"whatever, just continue whatever you were on about." matty waved, dismissing the argument before it began. he didn't really want to get off on the wrong foot with george, matty was just very defensive with strangers upon meeting. he didn't have a problem with george, not at all. in fact, matty wouldn't mind befriending george, but this would probably be because he didn't have any friends. 

"yeah, em anyways im here to show you around a bit and watch for you... although you seem like you have it all under control." george offered a small smile most likely to lighten the mood or just another way of hinting at matty to fuck off with the buddy thing a bit too early. 

"i think i'll be needing your help after this whole 'buddy' thing is over. 'could use a friend around here, you know?"

"your... friend? 'course... that's what im here for after all i guess." george offered another smile but this time matty returned it, both kind of just smiling at one another, not quite aquatinted but were working to get there even if george didn't quite like matty.


	2. where stuff gets interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george is kinda falling for matty but he concludes that that's ok

its not that matty wasn't a likeable person at all, george just wasn't particularly fond of him upon meeting. he seemed a little rude and out of place, really. he even might've been a bit pretty in george's eyes, but george tried to convince himself it would take time for them to get used to knowing one another. 

the second day of george being matty's 'buddy' wasn't as terrible as he thought it'd be, honestly. they got along way better than george thought they would. they shared music tastes, favorite colors, and bits of personal information. george must admit, over the course of one day that he's taken quite the liking to matty. he'd invited the younger boy over his house due to the fact that matty said he needed help with homework but george highly doubted that. in all honesty, george didn't have that many friends, but the ones he did have were just enough for him. his plans with adam and ross after school had already been called off because of matty's 'homework' issue. ross had teased george for having a kid over his house, despite the fact that matty was only a year younger than the three. he'd also suspected that george had gotten a boyfriend, but george dismissed that thought quickly. he wouldn't really mind being matty's boyfriend after a short while, but george wasn't the person for labels, really. 

despite matty telling george that he was indeed gay, george didn't really think matty had taken a liking to him. george could have sworn matty has flirted with him once or twice throughout their second school day together, but he probably did that with everyone. 

george couldn't quite put his finger on why everything was way too awkward between him and matty as they sat on the floor in george's room with multiple papers sprawled across the floor. the room was dead silent as if they were waiting for each other to begin the conversation. 

"so what did you need help on?" george broke the silence, not sure about the response he'd get from the younger boy. "i might be able to help." he offered a smile. 

matty returned the smile and responding with, "no, im fine. i didn't really need help if it wasn't obvious enough. i just swung by to talk to you." matty blushed a terribly embarrassing bright pink. 

"if you wanted to continue talking, you could have just told me, matthew." the older boy offered another small smile. 

matty would have responded, but instead he chose to study the other boys face. the bags under his eyes were prominent and it seemed as if he didn't get much sleep or maybe they were there because of stress. he had a lot of moles, way more than matty had, it'd probably take a while for matty to count them all. observing people was a little odd to do on matty's part, but george didn't seem to mind as often as he would if it was another person, but this didn't mean he didn't have to make a fuss about it to entertain matty. 

"you okay?" george's deep voice pierced matty's thoughts as he snapped out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. 

"yeah, im fine i just wanted to ask if you'd come with me to a party some random party i've somehow gotten invited to since you're my buddy ... and i have no friends." matty's nervous demeanor was starting to rub off on george and he wasn't sure if this was matty's way of asking him out or just simply inviting him because he didn't have anyone else to go with. regardless of the reason, george would still go with him. george wasn't quite sure why he'd loosened up to matty so quickly, he would try and hold a tight ship with the boy if he really wanted to, but the slight crush he was starting to develop made it hard for him to do so. 

"are you asking me out?" george cocked an eyebrow, slightly grinning. 

matty beamed at george's facial reaction, responding with "whatever you want it to be."


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gayest and softest chapter yet

today was the day george had to endure lasting in an environment full of sweaty, high and drunk teenagers. this wasn't the first house party he's been to, obviously. adam and ross have dragged him to various parties and all he's ever done at those parties was sit in the back where nobody could see him and occasionally rolling a spliff, but nothing more. he's also been flirted with countless times but he's never really thought anything of it. he wasn't really nervous for the party or anything, he just didn't like the atmosphere. he was more of a quiet person, unlike matty. 

matty was very outgoing and george somehow admired and hated that. george absolutely hated loud and obnoxious people, but matty was somehow an exception. george wasn't sure what to wear for this party, but he wasn't trying to impress anyone, not in the slightest. he just threw on a random white button up and some black jeans, not really caring about his appearance because he was only going to that party for matty's sake. 

george had originally planned to find matty before anyone else at the party, but he ended up running into adam while looking for the younger boy. 

"looking for your boyfriend, i presume?" adam gave george a smug look, but it didn't occur to him until later on that adam was hinting at matty. george didn't really mind dating matty, he supposes. matty was quite lovely, in his opinion. "i found him by the kitchen if you were looking." adam informed the taller of the two. george kindly thanked adam and rushed to the kitchen, wanting to get to matty before anyone else came up to him. 

matty was sat on a kitchen counter with a wine glass in his hand with his legs crossed. george didn't expect him to be anywhere else in all honesty. 

"george?" the other boy slurred, already hammered by the looks of his posture and the way he slurred george's name. george wasn't matty's parent or anything, but it didn't mean he couldn't be worried about him. "come here, yeah?" matty waved his hand at the taller of the two, motioning for him to stand closer to him. the whole atmosphere wasn't really all that spacey and very uncomfortable. there was unknown indie music playing in the back and everything was overall just too loud. 

"this party's quite shit, no? sorry for dragging you along with me, it's my fault, really. i thought it'd be less rowdy, if im honest..." matty rambled on and on until george was tired of listening and had to interrupt him. 

"no, everything's fine, you don't need to apologize." george absentmindedly placed his large hand on matty's knee, picking at the hole in matty's jeans. matty looked down at george from the counter, handing him that same glass of wine he had just drank out of, pouring more once the glass emptied until they were both entirely knackered. by now the pair had moved to a random loveseat, laughing at nothing in particular. george rubbed at matty's knee once again, but this time the touch sparked something inside of matty, he wasn't sure what it was though. 

"on my first day at school, i was a bit scared of you. now i've got quite a crush on you, funny that." matty confessed. george wasn't as smashed as matty was, so the confession came as a bit as a surprise to him. he wasn't sure what to respond with because matty's words had left him with no response, really. 

"yeah, i feel the same way about you." george responded in a casual manner, like they weren't drunk off wine on a strangers couch confessing their feelings for each other. 

"kiss me?" matty queried, cocking his head to the side, staring at the older boy with pleading eyes, like he's known george for a lifetime rather than a week. george nor matty were sure they'd grown closer with anyone else in such a short period of time. 

with his hands shaking slightly, george placed a hand on the back of the other boys neck, introducing his soft lips with dry ones. it was surprisingly very intimate for a public kiss, matty's rapid movement was a bit of a distraction for george. matty bit at george's bottom lip, placing his free hand on the back of george's neck. the kiss became more aggressive as matty licked at george's bottom lip this time, demanding entry into his mouth. george opened his mouth and tugged at matty's hair with his other free hand. they both tasted strongly of red wine and matty's cigarettes from earlier. matty pulled away after a short while, wiping his wet mouth with the sleeves of his sweater. 

"walk me home, will you? you're obviously more sober than me at the moment." the younger boy scratched the back of his head as he pretended they didn't just kiss for that long while. 

"of course i will, matthew." george obliged, taking matty's hand and leaving the party way before anyone else. matty stumbled across the sidewalk with loud clinking of his boots against the pavement. 

"im a bit sleepy, would you carry me?" matty rubbed his eyes, making grabby hands in george's direction. 

george sighed and gave in, carrying matty in his arms as he tried to distract himself from the small kisses matty was giving him on his neck. after george turned down his kisses, matty started to ramble once again. he started from talking about his day to talking about his family. george wasn't really tuning him out, per say, he just started paying attention when they got to matty's front door. 

when they'd reached matty's dark, messy room, george felt for a bed after almost tripping over a shoe with matty in his arms. he'd found the bed and placed matty on it before kissing his forehead and tucking him in. he was just about to leave when matty caught his arm with both hands. 

"don't leave... i mean you don't have to. stay here." the younger boy whispered trying his hardest to get george to stay with him at least until the morning.


End file.
